Fallen Angel
by WTFflyingmonkeys123
Summary: Kurt was strong, independent, and he didn't need anybody's help... but then again...


_TW: Implied Suicidal thoughts/attempt_

Kurt had the sense of one who didn't really need help.

He was independent, strong, courageous, and even at the ripe age of seven years old, responsible. He cleaned his plate of his dinner, which was burnt somewhat, cleaned his room, and even helped Daddy do the dishes. Kurt helped Daddy whenever he could.

He understood that sometimes it was hard for Daddy to do certain things with Mommy gone. Like for example, when Daddy read him a story, he couldn't quite get the voices right, but that was okay. Daddy always told him that he was strong, brave, and a big boy that Kurt always felt the need to never disappoint him or felt the need to correct him when he held the teacup wrong or didn't warm the milk up quite right.

Daddy was trying to make pasta one night, when the phone rang. It was about Mommy, Kurt could tell. Daddy's eyes grew wide and he put his hand over his mouth. Kurt didn't know what to do. Sometimes Daddy cried, but he always managed to keep it from where Kurt couldn't see. But Kurt knew.

Kurt ran to his dad. Trying to keep his questions from spilling out. Kurt didn't want to hurt Daddy by asking stupid questions. Suddenly, Daddy was holding him, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." He kept whispering. Kurt didn't know what was happening, but he held his tongue and slowly wrapped his tiny arms around his father. Hugging him with all his might.

That night, Kurt's mom died and he had to grow up.

Kurt has always been independent, strong, and courageous. But then one time he wasn't.

It starts with a slushy facial. Stinging red dye, burning his eyes and most definitely ruining his outfit. He huffs, heading straight to the bathroom. Knowing the nearest route by heart.

Kurt feels tired. Just really tired.

He shakes himself and splashes his face with cold water. He tries to salvage his jacket, but it's just a lost cause. Kurt sighs and rubs his face with an emergency towel. Staining it with the red dye that had showered him moments ago.

Today is just one of the days. Even though the sun was shining this morning and the day seemed bright, Kurt felt a little bit dull in comparison. His movements were sluggish when he rolled out of bed and even his Dad had commented on how worn-down he looked. Kurt felt just the tiny bit mortified because he always prided himself on his looks and suddenly his mask was cracking.

Kurt shook off his dad's comment and just rolled his eyes, claiming _I'm fine, Dad, Sectionals is coming up soon._ And went on about his day. Even though a voice had crept into the back of head.

"Why do you waste your time to look good, it isn't like anybody notices."

"You're alone, just face it."

Kurt shoved those thoughts away. Like he had been doing for weeks now. Kurt _needed_ to pretend that everything was okay, that he isn't as alone as he knows he is. That people need him almost as much as he needs them.

But then again, maybe just maybe, he's not as strong as he thinks he is.

The bell rings suddenly and he was late for glee practice.

Kurt's thoughts travel from his loneliness, even though he refuses to acknowledge it, to the third slushie he had just received.

It had been going on for a few weeks now and, Kurt contemplated as he entered the choir room, he could see it had escalated. It was an extra hard shove or three slushies a day, but somehow in that moment of clarity, Kurt Hummel realized that he was being targeted more than his friends. His friends who were dancing and singing even though they were bullied too.

Kurt felt a twinge of jealousy.

Why him?

Why are they acting so carefree when both of his shoulders are bruised and he can still taste the acidic cold of sugar and ice in his mouth and up his nose?

His eyes still fucking sting.

Oh. No, that's because he's trying to hold back tears. His head is pounding and his chest feels constricted.

Why? Why? Why?

He can't bring himself to dance and sing with them. He turns around. He, suddenly, feels more tired than just a few moments before. His shoulders droop and he wants to get far away from here. He walks out of the choir room without anyone even knowing he entered. His friends' laughter travel with him, hanging around his shoulders heavily.

He turned abruptly in the hallway. Mckinley High School isn't very big, but it still is considered a building. With it's high walls and rooftop. Kurt's body is drawn up the steps. He feels something dragging him up there. Something pulling him up the steps, whether it be his own mind, body, or both. His feet thud heavily on the steps in tune with his erratic heartbeat. Shockingly, the rooftop door is unlocked. He pushes the door open to the afternoon sun.

He stands there. His mind is blank. Why was he even here again? He drops his bag and shuffles over to the edge. He stops. His thoughts seem to slow down and slowly the world stops turning. He slowly lifts himself and suddenly he's standing on the edge and the wind is slightly blowing. He isn't really thinking at all. Just wondering why? Why was he who he was? Why couldn't people just look and see him? Why did he have to be so tired? Why-

"Hey. What are you doing up here?" Kurt's body jerks around, almost losing his balance. "Whoa! There." Suddenly, he feels a stranger grip his hand and a another hand on his back, steadying him. The stranger's voice was almost like melted honey, soft and encouraging. Kurt looks over the edge. "You weren't thinking about jumping were you?" There's emotion there. Worry and anxiety, and dear god, when was the last time somebody was worried about him?

Kurt's eyes flicker up to look at the stranger.

He has the most endearing golden brown eyes. Shining there, looking at him, in the afternoon sunlight. Kurt's eyes widen and suddenly he turns away. His mouth opens but no words come out. Kurt lets the stranger help him down. His thoughts are jumbled and the boy is looking at him with concern in his honey eyes, and now there are both awkwardly looking at each other. Kurt's eyes take in his slightly styled black curls and his overly straightened posture.

He's looking at him, waiting for an explanation of why Kurt had just tried to kill himself.

Kurt's just really tired and this boy's looking at him with sympathy.

Kurt tries to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up." The golden boy catches up with him, grabbing his hand. Kurt whirls to face him, ready with a biting insult, but he is instead met with a small smile. "Look this might seem like I'm overstepping..."

"You are."

"But I'm here and I'm always willing to listen. I mean you don't have to really tell me anything you don't want to, but I'm a good listener and I won't judge you and..."

He let's go of Kurt's hand suddenly, as if he just realized that he was holding it and looks down with a small smile. His hand comes up to touch the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. Kurt thinks, _adorable._ He looks up, again, the color of his eyes dancing, so much emotion and vulnerability in them that Kurt..

Kurt wants to trust him so much.

"I just transferred here. I'm Blaine."

Kurt finds himself trying not to smile in return. "Kurt."

Blaine's face seems to light up at learning Kurt's name. He reaches and grips his hand, Kurt's eyes widen and then he's being led to the rooftop door.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Kurt grabs his bag, before Blaine can drag him down the steps.

"We're going to get coffee." Blaine says the last part looking over his shoulder at Kurt smiling, his voice light and airy, as he tugs Kurt down the stairs. Kurt can feel his brain starting to overload at this strange boy, his enthusiasm and bright personality. The way his hand feels inside of Kurt's as Blaine leads him out into the hallway.

"Why are we going to get coffee?" Kurt can feel laughter bubbling up into him over this entire situation. Suddenly, he doesn't feel quite so tired.

"Because you're amazingly beautiful and I want to take you on a date." And with that Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he was blushing madly.

Blaine looked back and laughed then. "You're cute when you blush." They burst out into the afternoon sun. Blaine set on treating Kurt to an amazing date.

Kurt Hummel, strong, courageous, and responsible, let someone take care of him that day.

_A/N: Okay so this is my second klaine fic so please review and even favorite if you liked it. Love you all *mwah*_

_Who knows maybe I will write more of this verse..._


End file.
